Kings of Paradise
Kings of Paradise is an Otome game by Voltage Inc. Where you learn to fall in love after being scornfully betrayed and used by your ex-husband. It is found in the Love 365 app which is available for Android and iPhone. Overview Since discovering your husband's infidelity, you set out to learn to live your own life. But with little success, your life feels like it's falling apart until four wealthy men gives you a job as their housekeeper. Falling in love is the least of your concerns at the moment, but perhaps, the true love that you've dreamed about is real after all. Introduction and Relationships Kings of Paradise - IntroRelationship Chart.jpg Prologue |-| Season 1= One day you were hanging out with your best friend -one of the residents of a famous apartment building for the rich- when you are almost hit by a passing limousine. You recognize that it belongs to a resident of the apartment when they step out and invite you to an upcoming party. You decide to bring your husband but he rejects, firmly saying that he is busy with work and will be home late. Unexpectedly you realize he has been cheating on you when you catch him with another woman at the party and he completely ignores you. As you drop your glass of champagne, four men appear and decide to give you a makeover to get back at him, and soon the two of you divorce. Afterwards, you are completely stripped of your home, forcing you to find a new one- along with a job. You receive a call from a corporate company requesting an interview with you and you arrive back to the famous apartment building. You attempt to leave but an escort guides you to the roof, where you find the same four men who helped you at the party. They offer you an opportunity to become a housekeeper; an offer you find sketchy. But as you attempt to leave you slip and fall into the pool. The one that saves you is... |-| Season 2= Coming Soon... |-| Season 3= Coming Soon... |-| Season 4= Coming Soon... The Characters Main Characters Taki Kozaki Kiyohito Shirakami Shun Randoh Yosuke Sagara Minor Characters Coming Soon... Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and has yet to be translated. Season 1= } *Taki Kozaki *Kiyohito Shirakami *Shun Randoh *Yosuke Sagara - His PoV= } *Taki Kozaki *Kiyohito Shirakami *Shun Randoh *Yosuke Sagara - Exquisite Affection= } *Taki Kozaki *Kiyohito Shirakami *Shun Randoh *Yosuke Sagara - Rapturous Pleasure= } *Taki Kozaki *Kiyohito Shirakami *Shun Randoh *Yosuke Sagara }} |-| Season 2= } *Taki Kozaki *Kiyohito Shirakami *Shun Randoh *Yosuke Sagara - His PoV= } *Taki Kozaki *Kiyohito Shirakami *Shun Randoh *Yosuke Sagara - Breathtaking Adoration= } *Taki Kozaki *Kiyohito Shirakami *Shun Randoh *Yosuke Sagara }} |-| Season 3= } *Taki Kozaki *Kiyohito Shirakami *Shun Randoh *Yosuke Sagara - His PoV= } *Taki Kozaki *Kiyohito Shirakami *Shun Randoh *Yosuke Sagara - Romantic Splendor= } *Taki Kozaki *Kiyohito Shirakami *Shun Randoh *Yosuke Sagara }} |-| Season 4= } *'Taki Kozaki' *'Kiyohito Shirakami' - His PoV= } *'Taki Kozaki' *'Kiyohito Shirakami' - Coming Soon= } *'Taki Kozaki' *'Kiyohito Shirakami' - Coming Soon= } *'Taki Kozaki' *'Kiyohito Shirakami' }} |-|Special Stories= *Transcendent Kisses: Taki, Kiyohito, Shun, Yosuke *Down the Rabbit Hole with Yosuke *A Day out with Shun *Impeccable Kisses: Taki, Kiyohito, Shun, Yosuke *Dressed Up in Love with Kiyohito *Seventh Heaven's Trap: Taki *Seventh Heaven's Trap: Kiyohito *Seventh Heaven's Trap: Shun *Seventh Heaven's Trap: Yosuke *Seventh Heaven's Trap: Taki His PoV *Seventh Heaven's Trap: Kiyohito His PoV *Seventh Heaven's Trap: Yosuke His PoV *Kiyohito and Yosuke in the Den of Iniquity *Taki and Shun in the Den of Iniquity *A Love-Filled Day with Taki *A Beautiful Birthday Song: Shun & Yosuke *In the Throes of Love: Taki, Kiyohito, Shun, Yosuke *Cruel Temptations: Yosuke's Seduction *Cruel Temptations: Kiyohito's Seduction *A Beautiful Birthday Song: Taki *Cruel Temptations: Taki's Seduction *Cruel Temptations: Shun's Seduction *Cruel Temptations: Unraveling Kiyohito *Cruel Temptations: Unraveling Taki *Cruel Temptations: Unraveling Yosuke *A Beautiful Birthday Song: Kiyohito More Coming Soon... Trivia *This story share similar elements to In Your Arms Tonight for the MCs are married with husbands who have cheated on them and their ex-boyfriends are the main guy of the game. **However, unlike In Your Arms Tonight, the ex-husband does not have route. Category:Love 365: Find Your Story Category:Games Category:Taki Kozaki Category:Kiyohito Shirakami Category:Shun Randoh Category:Yosuke Sagara Category:Real